


and that was when i kissed him

by Lightning_Anonymous



Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, just soft boys doing what soft boys do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: "i usually don't like falling in love," the supervillain had stubbornly mumbled, burying his head deeper into the reverend's chest. he smelled like lavender."usually?""you were the lucky exception."
Relationships: Hubris D'Obscene/Reverend Apocalypse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	and that was when i kissed him

hubris didn't like love.

it made him feel. it made him feel warm and fuzzy, like he was going to pass out and wake up in a field of flowers and sweet-smelling trees. he didn't like that feeling. he wanted to be painless, and feelings slowed him down. 

so when he met the reverend, he kept this act up. his voice monotonous, with only the prideful rise in volume or sharp insult to break it. but the reverend was different.

he was so, so different.

hubris would spit a sarcastic comment, and the reverend would laugh and pat his shoulder with one of his warm hands. he'd call him talented, unique, all the compliments he could think of. he'd hug him tight before hubris left. 

hubris was being slowed down.

the sweet-smelling trees were coming back to him, surrounding his thoughts with the reverend. the reverend's hands on his shoulders, how his beard scratched his cheek all soft-like when he hugged the villain, how his voice had been so gentle and delicate, how-

he pushed the thoughts away. hubris would lay awake at night, internally shoving away fantasies of reverend apocalypse holding him in his arms, kissing his forehead softly, holding his hands in a coffee shop and speaking with that soft voice. he ignored them, and every time he met back up with the reverend, he tried to treat him like a stranger.

it didn't work.

hubris didn't know why he expected it to.

a day came where it all became too much. he stumbled into the church a mess, his hair uncombed, his cape wrinkled.

the reverend had turned from the organ he was playing to regard hubris, but seemed almost concerned. 

"hubris, sir? are you okay?" he had gotten up quite abruptly, approaching the supervillain and kneeling down. "you look distraught."

"i'm..." hubris had a snarky comeback in mind, but he couldn't get it out of his lips. he just clung to his cape, and then--

oh, god. he was crying. his shoulders quivered as he stared at the floor, tears dripping down his face.

the reverend had picked him up ever so delicately, sweeping him off the floor easily and holding him to his chest. hubris found himself burying his head into apocalypse's chest, and he didn't mind one bit.

the cold metal of his robotic arm- apocalypse mentioned he'd built it himself, and the villain had come to admire that -pressed against his neck, and that became shockingly comforting to him. soon enough, hubris' sobs had reduced to small whimpers, and he finally spoke.

"i usually don't like falling in love," the supervillain had stubbornly mumbled, burying his head deeper into the reverend's chest. he smelled like lavender.

"usually?"

"you were the lucky exception."

the reverend didn't need to hear anything more. he gave the smallest nod, then hesitated. hubris still had his face buried into his coat, so the reverend gently pressed a kiss to his neck instead. that would do.

he carried the smaller man off to the piano bench, taking a seat and keeping hubris in his arms. neither of them complained. it was too peaceful.

"thank you, reverend," hubris finally spoke. he pulled his head out of his chest, staring up at him.

"of course, sir."

the villain had laughed. "lord. just call me hubris."

"hm." the reverend had considered something silently for a moment. "does darling suffice, as well?"

"darling is even better."

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAH im sorry this is somewhat straying from my usual writing style but!!! i felt like trying something new!!!! i really hoped you enjoyed though !!! expect to see a lot more oneshots and short fics from me while this is going on uwu


End file.
